I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer networks and computer communications across computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to the optimal utilization of open data channels between computer devices on the network, preferably a wireless network, by device resources to communicate across the network.
II. Description of the Related Art
Computer devices that communicate data, typically in the form of packets, across a computer network open a “data” or “communication” channel on the network such that the device can send and receive data packets. The computer devices often have computer resources, such as programs and hardware components, which individually use open communication connections to transmit and receive data on the network. In extant network computers, typically personal computers connected through an Ethernet or other LAN, the device resources are polled when an open communication channel is present to see if the resource needs to send or receive data at that time. If the device resources do not need the open channel, then the device closes the channel and simply reopens the channel if a device resource requires communication because the communication channel on the LAN is inexpensive to establish and utilize.
However, a problem arises when the network communication channel is expensive to establish, such as in a wireless network between wireless devices, and especially with cellular telecommunication devices where every second of connectivity has an appreciable cost to the user. Conversely to a wire-based LAN, if a cellular telecommunication device resource needs to communicate across the network, it is not simple to establish a communication channel on the cellular network because such connection will effect a per second airtime charge. The cellular telecommunication device must therefore either open an expensive communication channel if the device resource communication requirement is sufficiently vital to offset the cost of doing so, or the device resource must simply wait until another communication channel is opened intentionally and then communicate across the open connection prior to its closure.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method that can provide device resources the most efficient access to an otherwise expensive communication channel. The system and method should not cause interruption of other device functionality and other device resources that have priority in utilizing the communication channel. Further, the provision of the open communication channel should not overly utilize the expensive bandwidth of the network. It is thus to the provision of such a system and method to optimize device resource data channel usage that the present invention is primarily directed.